Resurrection of a Sidekick
by Dr.ERV
Summary: "Heck yeah!" I said. "Let's do this!" Eggman smiled at me and motion for me to follow him. And with that, we walked toward the machine with the seven Chaos Emeralds. It's time. Time to save Tails. IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE FIRST TWO STORIES I SUGGEST YOU READ THEM FIRST. THE FIRST IS "DEATH OF A SIDEKICK." THE SECOND IS "JOURNEY OF A HERO."
1. Chapter 1

Resurrection of a Sidekick

Written By:

SONIC and all characters are owned by SEGA

Chapter 1

_"Heck yeah!" I said. "Let's do this!" Eggman smiled at me and motion for me to follow him. And with that, we walked toward the machine with the seven Chaos Emeralds. It's time. Time to save Tails._

Eggman and I walked into the room that contained the time machine. As we reached the machine we stopped. We looked at each other and Eggman nodded. I walked up to the section of the machine that had seven capsules. The Chaos Emeralds. One by one, I put them in the capsule.

Once they were all put in there Eggman pushed a button and the machine filled with life as a warp hole was created in the center of it. Eggman motioned for me to follow him, so I did. He led me to a panel that had buttons on it.

"This is where you set the date and time of where you want to go." Eggman said. "You could go anywhere with this. The past or the future."

I looked down at the buttons. Tails died on October 10th, 2013 at 9: 36 p.m. So, I began typing in the date, though I set the time about thirty minutes early. Hopefully that gave me enough time. I looked back at Eggman and he gave me some kinda device.

"With a push of this button, you will be sent back here." Eggman said. "I designed this in case you fail to save Tails. You can come on back and try again."

"Thanks." I said, slipping on the device around my wrist. It was basically just a mechanical ring with a button on top.

"Well..." Eggman began. "Are you ready?" I looked at the warp hole and then back at him.

"Yeah." I said. Eggman smiled and walked up to the date panel and pushed a button. The warp hole dissapeared and came back.

"Now, the warp hole is set to take you there." Eggman began. "But, I warn you. If you do succeed, and Tails is saved, this future after that will cease to exist, causing you to fade away in that past. But your past self will continue to exist. And...we will never become friends."

"What?" I asked, kinda stunned at that last part. I never really thought about that.

"Yes, Sonic." Eggman said. "If you save Tails, all that happened after that will cease to exist. The past Sonic and Tails from that day will write the new timeline."

I stood there, not really knowing what to say actually. I looked back up to Eggman. This situation seemed kinda familiar...strange. I don't remember anything like this happening. Oh well.

"So..." I began. "If I save Tails...then I guess this will be goodbye?" Eggman nodded and I looked to the ground, deep in thought. What should I do? I mean...Eggman became a great friend during the time of Tails' death. But...if I save Tails, then I would've never lost him in the first place. But, I would never become friends with Eggman in the first place right?

"It's up to you, Sonic." Eggman said, breaking me from my thoughts. "I'll support you on your decision. No matter what."

"I..." I began. "I mean. Is there a possibility we could become friends? Even if I change this?"

"There is a possibility." Eggman begun. "Though it is a small one. Tails' death had caused you to feel so much pain that you accepted my recent friendship offer without much of a doubt. With that pain not existing, you will probably assume that it is a trick. You will be more suspicious. And even if I did say that when the timeline is rewritten...it would probably be a trick for a scheme."

I didn't know what to do...it was almost like if I did save Tails...I would loose another great friend. Sure, I wouldn't remember it...but still, it hurt now. But...I made my decision.

"I will still be able to contact you in the past with this right?" I asked him, holding up my hand that contained the communication device that Tails had started making and Eggman finished. Eggman nodded.

"Yes. You will be able to." Eggman said. "When I had adjusted it to be able to contact through different dimensions. I had also installed another device in it that allowed it to contact through different times. In case you wanted to anyways."

"Yeah. Definately." I said to him and gave him my trademark smile and thumbs up. Then, my smile faded, and I looked up at him. "Well... I guess this is the last time we'll see each other as friends."

"Yes...indeed it is." Eggman said. I extended out my hand and he shook it.

"Thanks, Eggman." I said to him. "I really appreciate it. You've been the best friend I've ever had since Tails died. And I thank you for that."

"No problem, Sonic." Eggman said. "It was an honor being your friend as well."

"Yeah," I said, smiling. "This maybe the last time we see each other as friends. But, it won't be the last time we talk as friends."

"What do you mean?" Eggman asks, kinda confused.

"Well, if all goes well, and I do save Tails..." I began, thinking. "We will still exist for a little bit after right?"

"Um..." Eggman thinks. "Yes, actually. It will take a couple of seconds for this timeline to dissapear. Why do you ask?"

"Well, during that time. I plan on giving you a little call." I say, showing him the communicator again. He smiles and I smile.

"Alright." Eggman says. "Sounds like a plan. I'll talk to you then." I nod my head and then begin walking up the stairs to the warp hole. But before I go in, I turn back around and look at Eggman. Eggman smiles and waves goodbye. I smile back and wave goodbye. Though, there was a bit of saddness in our smiles. And with that, I jump into the warp hole.


	2. Chapter 2

Resurrection of a Sidekick

Written By:

SONIC and all characters are owned by SEGA

Chapter 2

I laned on hard metal floor as I came out of the warp hole. I slowly got up and observed my surroundings. It was Eggman's base alright. The one that Tails was killed in. I ran throught the base, keeping out of sight from Eggman's robots. I didn't want to cause a commotion. Not that it would matter. I mean, I've already teamed up with myself before, and it didn't cause one of those 'time paradox' things.

Being stealthy was pretty boring actually. I don't know how Espio does it, him being a ninja and all. I was just itching to just jump on out there and give those robots a good ol' clobbering. But, that would have to wait. For now, I needed to find Tails. And warn him or something.

And that's when I spotted him. There way ahead of me, where my past self and Tails. They had just busted down the door that would lead into the room of Tails' demise. I began running toward the door and was about to make it, until a giant robot landed right in front of it. I came to a halt as fast as I could.

"Well, well, well." Said a voice that seemed awfully familiar. "If it isn't my old pal, Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Well, look who it is." I said, giving my trademark smirk. "Snively Robotnik. I havn't seen you in a while. Didn't know the ol' doc still had you as a lap dog."

"We will see who the lap dog is once I overthrow my uncle and take over the Robotnik Empire." Snively growled. "But, before I can put my grand scheme into plan...I must take out the trash. The trash being you, rodent."

"Wow." I said, not believing he just said that. "'Take out the trash'? Really? That's the best you can come up with? That's like the oldest saying in the book, dude. Way past uncool."

"Shut it!" Snively shouted. "It doesn't matter! I will kill you! I will take over the Robotnik Empire! And I will rule Mobius!"

"Along with the Iron Queen right?" I said, teasingly. "I know how much you two lovebirds get all lovey-dovey whenever you hatch an evil scheme." I then gaged myself. Snively began shouting some very, unpleasent, and inappropriate things for children to hear at me. I laughed at his anger.

"Calm down, Snivs!" I said, laughing. "Sheesh. Learn to take a joke, dude."

"Now is not the time for jokes, Sonic." Snively states. "Now is the time for you to shut up and DIE!" And with that, he began shooting a machine gun at him. I jumped in the air, avoiding all the shots, and did a homing attack on the cockpit. Though, he swung his arm down and hit me, sending me to the ground. But, I was able to bounce back up and continue running the opposite direction.

First, there was bullets flying everywhere and now there were missiles. Seriously! What is with these robots and missiles. They always have missiles! Oh well, I was circling around, the bullets and missles hitting the ground behind me. I then headed straight toward Snively, quick stepping my way out of several shots from his missile launcher.

The hand of the robot suddenly shoots out towards me. I jump and land on top of it as it comes straight back to him. You see, I've learned from my past mistakes. Robots and flying hands that tries to grab you. As the hand gets ready to latch back on, I jump in the air, and do yet another homing attack. Except, this time, I hit my target. I land on the ground, a ways from Snively, as the robot stumbles back a little.

"You will pay for that, Sonic!" Snively shouts. Yeah...sure I will. That's what they all say. But does it ever happen? No.

I look at my communicator and look at the time. Oh no! I had 15 minutes till Tails dies. I had to hurry and take Snively down. Should have been paying attention. Cause the next thing I know, Snively is right in front of me and sends a giant metal fist right into my face. I go flying back and slamming through a wall.

Snively flies into the next room as I push some of the rubble off me and get back up. Snively smirks and begins shooting more missiles at me again. I jump up into the air and land on one of them. I jump from missile to missile, getting closer to Snively. I jump off the last missile and land another homing attack on him. He stumbles backwards as I hit the ground, and begin doing a spindash.

I spun around and jumped in the air, still in my ball, and slammed right into Snively's robot again. I did that once more as well. Kinda like how I broke Tabuu's wings whenever I was sent into another dimension and Mario, I, and several other people I didn't know, teamed up to beat him.

"That was just mere luck, rodent!" Snively shouted. I smirked at his comment.

"Luck?" I said, running toward him. "Dude, luck had nothing to do with it." I dodged bullets from the machine gun. "I've taken down you and your uncle several times." I dodged more missiles. "I've taken down legions of other villains." I quick stepped out of the way of a flying hand. "Even ranging from an evil genie and a corrupted King Arthur." I slid under his legs as the robot tried to kick me. "Even a giant water monster and the prototype of the ultimate life form." I began running around the robot as Snively tired to follow my movements. "And not to mention, I've taken down a lot more things as well." As Snively was dizzy and was trying to get his head together, I stopped behind the robot. And I did a backflip over it, now in the air, facing the cockpit. "So tell me, Snively..." I then did one final homing attack on the robot. The robot started to fall apart and eventually Snively escaped, just as the robot exploded.

"...how does luck have anything to do with it?" I asked him. "It was all skill, Snivs. Brain power and sonic speed."

"Curse you, hedgehog!" Snively shouted as he began retreating. "I will have my revenge one of these days."

"Yeah." I shouted back at him. "Well, we'll see about that." I heard him grumble something and I chuckled. I looked at my communicator once again. OH NO! I only had 30 seconds!


	3. Chapter 3

Resurrection of a Sidekick

Written By:

SONIC and all characters are owned by SEGA

Chapter 3

I shot towards the door with a burst of speed. Side stepping away from more robots that had made their way in. I jumped in the air and did homing attacks on the four that were gaurding the door. I landed on the ground and looked at my communicator. 20 seconds.

I opened the door and ran down the hallway that would lead into the room, dodging the many different traps that Eggman had set up in there. I remembered them all by memory. I rolled into a ball and spindashed my way through the robots that were gaurding the exit. I could see Tails and my past self.

10 seconds. There it was, the new and improved Metal Sonic struggling to get back up as I had thought I'd just finished it off. My past self ran towards Eggman and was getting ready to start a conversation before battling.

I snapped out of my trance and looked at the communicator. 5 seconds. I shot forward with a boost of speed, 4 seconds. Metal Sonic managed to get back up and noticed Tails, who was facing the opposite direction, 3 seconds. Metal Sonic raised his hand and began charging up his lazer, I noticed my past self noticing this and began running toward Tails as well, 2 seconds. I was almost there, Tails was so close. I was gonna knock him out of the way, 1 second.

As soon as Metal Sonic shot his lazer, I pushed Tails out of the way and I felt a sharp pain go into my side. But, I ignored it and kept running. Cause I couldn't let the past me, or friends, see me. I kept running until I was far out of sight. I began to feel weak and that's when I noticed it.

Blood was pouring out of my side. I stopped and sat down, placing my back up against a wall. The lazer must have hit me instead. I was beginning to feel weaker. I knew what was happening...I was dieing. But it didn't matter, I was gonna be gone in a few seconds anyways. I raised my arm and pushed a button on my communicator. Eggman's face came up.

"Sonic?" Eggman asked. "Did you save Tails?" I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah..." I said, kinda struggling to get the words out. "I pushed Tails out of the way... I ended up getting hit instead... I don't know how much longer... I'll be here."

"Oh my." Eggman said. "Don't worry Sonic. Your pain won't last much longer."

"Yeah... I know..." I said, I was starting to become weaker. I didn't have much longer. "Listen, Eggman... I wanted to say... thank you. I really appreciate...you helping me... save Tails... it means... alot."

"Yeah, well..." Eggman began. "You were so anit social afterwards, I decided that taking over the world would be too easy then. And less fun. I'd probably be able to beat you real quick anyways."

"So...that's the... reason you... decided... to become...friends, huh?" I said, managing a small, weak chuckle. Eggman smiled and nodded.

"I suppose that was the main reason." Eggman said. "But, I don't have much longer, Sonic. I am starting to fade away now." That's when I noticed it. Eggman was fading away. I looked down at my feet and noticed I was beginning to fade away as well.

"Well...this is... goodbye, Egghead." I said to him, causing him to smile. "You've... been a... great friend... and... once again... thanks... I... honestly... don't know what... I... would've... done... without... your... help."

"No problem." Eggman said, then waved goodbye and he and the background dissapeared and I lost signal. I laid my arm back down and then noticed I was fading up to my chest now. I laid my head against the wall, looked up, and smiled. As I began fading away, I began passing out due to the loss of blood. My last thought was of Tails and what he and my past self, or well actually me now, would do next since he was now alive. Then, as my cheeks began to fade away, I felt my life slip away, and I knew that I wouldn't wake up again.

**. . .**

I jumped in the air and spindashed my way right through Metal Sonic. He exploded as I landed to Tails. I helped Tails up and hugged him.

"Dude, that was so close." I said to him, nearly crying. "I thought I was gonna loose you."

"What exactally happened?" Tails asked me.

"Well, I noticed that Metal Sonic was about to shoot you." I told him. "So, I begun running toward you and he shot a lazer at you. But you kinda just fell to the side and I could've sworn I saw a flash of blue when you fell over, but that might've just been my imagination. If you hadn't of fell down, you would've died!"

"Yeah," Tails said, laughing a little. "That was lucky. But it's all right, I'm fine now."

"On the contrary, Tails." Eggman said. "It isn't all right. Because I'm about to defeat you both, take over the world, and turn you into my robotic slaves."

"Yeah right, Dr. Eggman." I said, turning to him. "You and what mustache?"

"Have it your way, rodent." Eggman said, then his robot burst alive and got into a battle position. I looked at Tails and he looked at me. He smiled and nodded, then I did the same. We turned toward Eggman and then began running toward him. Both knowing that we were about to stop, yet another, one of his plans to take over the world.

And that's how it always will be. My little brother and I taking on and stopping the evil Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik. Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles "Tails" Prower...the best tag team ever. Mobius' dynamic duo.

THE END.

**REFERNECES:**

** Like **_**Death of a Sidekick **_**and **_**Journey of a Hero, Resurrection of a Sidekick **_**also has references to things.**

** The first reference was when Sonic stated that the situation of this adventure never happening was similar...but he never remembered having to do it. That was a reference to the Sonic the Hedgehog game one Xbox 360. Or Sonic 06/Sonic Next Gen, whatever you wanna call it. You see in this game, at the end, when Elise put out the Flame of Solaris, the adventure ceased to exist.**

** The second reference was at the end when Sonic stated they were Mobius' dynamic duo. In a way, that is kind of a reference to Batman and Robin, since they are considered the dynamic duo.**

**A/N: Well...that's it guys! I finally finished all three stories to my DEATH OF TAILS trilogy. In case some of you were confused in this story...I suggest reading the other two first. The first in the trilogy is **_**Death of a Sidekick. **_**The second in the trilogy is **_**Journey of a Hero.**_** But, yeah. Go check them out if ya want.**


End file.
